Generally, electronic presentation program applications allow users to create high-impact dynamic slide presentations that include text, images, sound, video, and/or other types of multimedia. Some presentation program applications may provide, among other features, transitions between slides within a presentation. Slide transitions may refer to animation-like effects that occur when a user moves from one slide to the next slide while giving the presentation. A user may include slide transitions within the presentation in order to add visual flair to the presentation.
Presentation program applications may include functionality enabling a user to select a predefined transition from multiple available transitions to include in a presentation. In a conventional reverse engineering workflow for creating a predefined transition, a designer may brainstorm a transition concept and then create a visual representation (e.g., a video) of the transition concept. Using the visual representation as a reference, a programmer may create a set of mathematical expressions that represent the movements of the slide in the transition concept. Upon creating the set of mathematical expressions, the programmer may translate the set of mathematical expressions into program code that can be incorporated into a presentation program application. Testers may test the presentation program application and determine whether the executed transition corresponding to the program code is satisfactory. If the executed transition is not satisfactory, then the programmers may need to recreate the mathematical expression and retranslate the program code.
The conventional reverse engineering workflow has proven over time to be time-consuming and burdensome. The programmers may need multiple iterations of creating multiple sets of mathematical expressions and translating each set into program code before the testers determine that the executed transition is satisfactory. Each program code corresponding to a new set of mathematical expressions may require extensive testing. Further, some transitions involving intricate movements may not be conveniently expressed by mathematical expressions.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.